legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Spider Boss
This article is about the spider created by Baron Typhonus. You may be looking for the Spider Queen created by Paradox. The Spider Boss is the first Stromling, a Maelstrom Spider created by Baron Typhonus. The Spider Boss was imagined by Baron Typhonus as a creature of pure chaos in the Mythran Temple and brought to life by the power of the Imagination Nexus. The Baron created the Spider Boss to demonstrate the possibilities of Imagination without rules. The Spider smashed a Robot Dog and moved to attack Duke Exeter, Doctor Overbuild, and Hael Storm as Baron Typhonus laughed in triumph. However, creatures of chaos serve no master; the Spider turned on Typhonus and dragged him into the Imagination Nexus. This action corrupted the Nexus and mutated it into the Maelstrom. The Spider Boss appears in the Great Minifig Mission. The spider's origins are detailed in Mission 10, in which players battle the Spider Boss in an attempt to prevent it from dragging Baron Typhonus into the Imagination Nexus. In Mission 12, the Spider Boss is identified based upon its origin and risk level, and then it appears as targets throughout a town modeled after Zorillo Plaza. The spider's deadly risk level plays a role in Mission 20. The Spider Boss's current location is unknown, although based upon early Crux Prime concept art and Free To Play LEGO Universe promotional artwork, it may still be found on Crux Prime near the ruins of the Mythran Temple. Beta Information The Spider Boss was originally intended to be the Maelstrom Spider that escaped Paradox Research Facility. After escaping, the Spider Boss was intended to appear in the unreleased Spider Cave area. The Spider Boss attacked a lost party of Sentinels trying to reverse a Paradox Maelstrom Transmitter. A short video clip with alpha GUI shows a battle against the Spider Boss in what is presumably another cavern of the Spider Cave.LEGO Universe 'Epic' Trailer A Spider Boss walk cycle was animated by Cliff Ward, likely for use in the Spider Cave, but never used in-game.Cliff Ward - LEGO Universe Animation Reel The Spider Boss appeared three times in Map 377, an unreleased test zone which used many assets of the Spider Cave. Most likely, the first two instances would have been cutscenes akin to the Spider Queen cutscene in the Maelstrom Mine, and the third instance would have been the boss battle.LEGO Universe DEV Walkthrough - Unreleased Version - Part 20 - Halloweenish map Prior to the Power of the Nexus Force update, there was no distinction between the Spider Boss and the Spider Queen, suggesting that they were the same creature. However, as Wisp Lee specifically states that the Spider Queen was created by Paradox with Maelstrom-Infected Bricks, this is no longer true. Additionally, it puts the Spider Boss's appearances in JIW2's Mission Log, the "Answer the Call" trailer, and Dragonmaw Chasm in doubt, since these Maelstrom Spiders might also be different specimens. Trivia *According to Wenn Wuzzit, the Spider Boss was the Maelstrom Spider that conceived Whack Bliddo. References Gallery Backstory-sb19.jpg|Spider Boss storyboards Backstory-sb20.jpg|Spider Boss storyboards Backstory-sb21.jpg|Spider Boss storyboards Backstory-sb22.jpg|Spider Boss storyboards Backstory-sb24.jpg|Spider Boss storyboards Backstory-sb25.jpg|Spider Boss storyboards Backstory-sb27.jpg|Spider Boss storyboards Backstory-sb29.jpg|Spider Boss storyboards Backstory-sb30.jpg|Spider Boss storyboards JeniWambergLegos02.jpg|Concept art by Jeni Wamberg JeniWambergLegos03.jpg|Concept art by Jeni Wamberg Creepy baron.PNG|Concept art by Dave Kang Mission 10.jpg|The Spider Boss battle in Mission 10 Spider Boss.jpg|The Spider Boss identification in Mission 12 Screen shot 2011-04-08 at 7.39.43 PM.png|The Spider Boss being imagined by Baron Typhonus Screen shot 2011-04-08 at 7.43.19 PM.png|The Spider Boss emerging from the Imagination Nexus Darkling spider.PNG|Alternate Spider Boss render Maelstrom Spider screenshot.PNG|The Spider Boss in the Spider Cave LEGO Universe DEV Walkthrough - Unreleased Version - Part 20 - Halloweenish map|The Spider Boss in Map 377 LEGO Universe F2P Key Visual.jpg|The Spider Boss on Crux Prime Category:Stromlings Category:Maelstrom Category:Characters Category:Unreleased